Destroying Angel
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED by ChaoticArisu13 ! Edward is taken to lab after being transformed into a chimera. Some time after the most unexpected person comes to save him... I officially suck at summaries. First fma fic, will contain blood, angst, cursing etc. PrideEdxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

HI minna 

This is my first try on a FMA fanfic 

I just hope I'll do most of the characters right ; 

anyway tips and ideas are welcome 

plz read and review 

BTW for those of you who have read and is waiting for new chapters o my YGO fics, they're coming up. I'll hopefully update some of them this week

Disclaimer: I do not owe Fma/Hagaren, it belongs to Arakawa-san 

chapter 1

"I fucking hate you! I'll get you all for this!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling against the men that restrained him. He couldn't believe it. Someone had fucking told some head of the military what had happened to him, what he had become...and NOW they're taking him to a lab! 

"Hmpf! Scream and struggle all you want, chimera! We are the power and we are responsible for the safety of the country!" an officer who Ed didn't recognize snapped at him. Ed growled and hissed at him, his furry golden ears pinned flat against his head. His tail swished back and forth. In other words he was pissed, no more then pissed, he was furious. "Chances are that you won't see the sunlight ever again" the officer then added smirking evilly. At that Ed lunged at him, with the ones still restraining him. He didn't get very far as he was hit in the head by a gun. Ed collapsed in pain and glared at the soldier that had hit him. Then he turned his glare towards the officer. 

"I swear, I'll get out alive! Then I'll fucking kill all of you fuckers! I won't rest until you lay 6 feet under!" Ed cursed before he was knocked unconscious and taken away. What they were unaware of was that someone had watched everything with mild interest...

Ed was tested upon and tortured for weeks, months, it was so frequent that the pain never left him. He was always drugged and therefore he couldn't move a muscle, but the pain didn't help him to move either. He was slowly going insane and no one was there for him. His brother didn't know or didn't care about him...he wasn't even sure if he had bothered to look for him. The bastard Colonel was with the military and probably knew that he was there, but as mentioned he was a dog of the military and only really cared for his career (A/N I know it's not all true but work with me here). He was alone, he was no one. He was dead, but that he could thank the bastards that experimented upon him for. He only had one goal that made him feel somewhat alive: revenge. 

As he lay there unable to move, in his own little world, the door opened. A man came inside closing the cell after him. He stood there smirking down at Ed. Ed turned his eyes towards him, they had become clouded and lost their pupils and light; in other words they were dead.

"I haven't seen you for some time now, O'chibi-san. How have you been?" the voice was one that Ed recognized, but he didn't care. A soft light illuminated the small cell, and beside his bed was now Envy in his normal form. Ed continued to gaze at him, like a interested kitten...without much excitement, but still just as curious. Envy noticed this and smiled slightly, surprising the smaller blond chimera. " Have the stupid humans been mean to you?" Envy asked as he sat down beside Ed. Ed shivered and moved closer to the wall. Envy noticed, and his face softened much to Ed's surprise. "What have they done to you, O'chibi-san? You're not yourself and where is your brother?" Ed's eyes darkened and narrowed in anger, hurt and hate... Envy noticed red markings covering the blond chimera's body, it's very close to a transmutation circle. On his left shoulder there was a space, of normal skin, formed as a circle. 

"Stupid... bad..." Ed said weakly. Envy's eye brows were raised at that. Ed looked up at him, then hesitantly moving back, uncertain of Envy's reaction and intentions. He had longed for someone to care and for physical contact. "chimera...homunculi... hurts..." Envy nodded, finally catching on. 

"Want to get out? Go with me?" Envy asked softly. Ed's eyes stared into his, still clouded, but Envy could see happiness now there as well. 

"y...es..." Ed nodded slowly. Envy nodded and slowly picked the small chimera up bridal style, but not before draping a blanket around the boy's as good as exposed body. Ed snuggled closer to the sin and sighed in content. Envy opened the door and looked if was okay to go. He made his way through the building and towards the exit when suddenly people came running towards them. Envy started to run, as the bullets were fired at them. Ed suddenly screamed in agony and warm liquid ran down Envy's arm and waist. Envy growled and ran as fast as he could outside and as far away from the place as possible. There he stopped to check upon the blond chimera boy. Ed was gasping hard for air, his breathing was irregular and he was bleeding from bullet wounds in his chest and stomach. Envy decided to run to the only one that could help him in the area... 

Mwoahahah I'm evil, ne?

Sorry if it was too short, but I thought it was a good place to stop this chapter

I might update this once more this week, and I might not

It depends on how much I get done

Otherwise don't expect an update until around the 12th of april. 

I won't have a computer or the net for three weeks starting from monday 

since I won't be home 

anyway, plz tell me what you think

BUT if you have anything mean to say, plz take it easy

I'm kinda in a delicate state right now, and don't know how much I can take 

_2008-03-18_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi 

Thank you so much for the reviews 

Since I won't be able to update in a while 

I'm giving you a longer chapter 

Plz read and review 

Warnings: Lots of blood, insanity and hurt feelings. Oh yeah and Ed will be a little OOC, but that's just how it are now... :D 

Disclaimer: I do not owe FMA or BBI so that's it

Chapter 2

One year later... 

Central 

Mustang wasn't a very happy man at the moment. Not only had Fullmetal been missing for almost an year and a half; now there was another serial killer on the loose, targeting the military members. They knew for a fact that it wasn't Scar, since the victims' cause of death had been decapitation or blood loss. There were also signs of torture on the bodies, caused before their death. The first victim had appeared a month ago, a scientist working with alchemists. After that there had been 9 other murders. 

Witnesses had seen the victims' together with a dark haired young woman; with dark eyes and revealing black clothes. That was the only other link between the victims' except their job in the military and cause of death. The strange thing was that they couldn't find the woman.

Mustang sighed. There was very little he could do about it at the moment with nothing to go on. Just as he was about to take a break, a knock interrupted him, forcing him to sit down behind his desk again, just in case it was Hawkeye. 

"Yes?" he said in a superior kinda way. The door handle went down and the door was pushed open to reveal 1st lieutenant Hawkeye and a young dirty blond teenage boy. "Alphonse, I see that you're back from your assignment" Al nodded, handing him a report. 

"Yes sir, everything went well at the Youswell coal mines. They were having it much better then last time I and brother were there" he said smiling sadly. Mustang noticed the hurt look in the boy's eyes. The younger Elric had taken Edward's disappearance hard, he had been at the Rockbells' the first two months after Ed's disappearance. After that he had went back to Central and taken the State Alchemist exam, and passed. 

"I see, well that's good. At least they're not against us anymore. Was there something else?" he asked. This time Hawkeye stepped forth. 

"Sir, 2nd lieutenant Havoc called and reported that he had seen a female matching the description of our suspect walk away with one of the officers. He said that he was going to follow them and report back as soon as possible" She stated. Mustangs' face turned somewhat happier at the news, but that suddenly changed as the phone rang, alerting all of them. Hawkeye went over to the phone and answered it.

"Colonel Mustang's office" she greeted. She listened to the person on the other side of the line and nodded. "I see, we'll come as soon as we can" she said before hanging up. Then she turned to Mustang and Alphonse. "That was Havoc, sir. He wants us to come and meet him 5 blocks to the west" 

"Oh great... Just what we needed, let's go" Mustang said, somewhat happily somewhat sarcastic. It took them 15 minutes with car to the place they were meeting Havoc at. They had made sure to bring Breda, Walman, Fuery, Armstrong and a handful of soldiers. Havoc stood there in his disguise, smoking on a cigarette as usual. 

"Hey, about time you showed up" he greeted. Mustang gave him a frown, signaling that he didn't approve of his disrespect. 

"Well, we came here as fast as we could, 2nd lieutenant" Mustang said, playing with his gloves. Havoc smiled nervously. "What's the status?" 

"Well, they went inside that alley for a couple of minutes ago, and haven't come out since then. There's no other way out, so they have to still be in there" Havoc stated. "I don't want to know what the-" a scream silenced them. Everyones' heads were turned towards the alley and Mustang was the first one to react to it. He ran toward and inside the alley, with the others in tow. He slid into a halt in front of a bloody mass. He put a hand over his mouth in disgust.

"First lieutenant, keep Alphonse away from here. I don't want him to see this" Mustang ordered. Hawkeye nodded and blocked Al's view of the corpse. Mustang looked around trying to find out where the murderer could've gone, finding no way out or hiding place. "Where the hell could he be! HE CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" he exclaimed frustrated. 

"Sir, please calm down. Surely there have to-" a small insane laughter interrupted them. Everyone looked up to find a dark figure at the top of the building. It was a fairly small, lithe person. A pair of hazy golden eyes stared down at them. 

"Seems like the dogs have gone into the cat's trap" a very familiar voice said. Everyones' eyes widened and a few jaws dropped. 

"B-brother!" Al exclaimed a mix of shock, happiness and relief. The person stopped laughing and stared at him, while growling. "Brother?" the person started laughing again, before calming himself down. Then he stood up and jumped down from the building, scaring the sht out of them, only to land gracefully on the ground. He stood up, hidden in the shadows. 

"Brother? I am no brother of some military scum!" he growled, eyes cold and glaring. Al jolted in shock, Hawkeye noticed and turned her gaze back to Edward. 

"Edward, don't talk to your brother like that!" she said sternly. 

"Where the fuck have you been, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked coldly. Edward snorted and began to chuckle. 

"Please. Don't pretend that you didn't know, you bastard dog!" Ed snapped furiously. "Do you fucking know what you all did to me during half an year? Actually I don't care if you did or not. By the way Edward Elric is no more, I got a new name a year ago. Given to me by my lover" he said maliciously, shocking everyone with the last statement and the tone of his voice. He stepped into the light so they could see him. He was a lot more paler, a ghostly white; his hair was loose and some locks hung over his shoulders; his eyes were hazy and dead, but still golden; red markings covered his body. But what shocked them more was the clothes he wore, they were the same as Envy's except that he had one fingerless glove wrapping thing that went up to his upper arm, and one only covering the under arm. He had a very familiar tattoo on his left shoulder in the center of some markings; the Ouroboros. On top of his head were a pair of fluffy, golden cat ears, with a matching tail. In Ed's hand there was a scythe, covered in blood. 

"Brother?" Al said confused, and scared. Ed smirked and gave a insane grin at them. 

"What did I say before? I am no brother of a scum of the military. I'm Pride now, a chimera and a homunculus, thanks to all of you fucking scums" he replied the dirty haired blond. "Oh that reminds me..." he said, hitting his fist in his hand. Then in a swift movement, he moved faster then they could see, and a second after blood sprayed over the alley. Pride was covered in blood and smiled wickedly, as one of the soldier's head rolled onto the ground. Pride laughed a little, standing tall 

(A/N... not literally Ed: who are you calling so short that not even an ant could see him!) 

"Edward!" "Fullmetal!" "Young Edward!" Hawkeye, Mustang and Armstrong exclaimed horrified a the same time. Pride glared at them again. 

"Edward, what's wrong with you? It's almost as if you're-" Hawkeye started. 

"Insane?" he finished smirking. "Well, that would be the most proper explanation, eh?" he paused to lick away some blood from around his mouth. "But to be honest... Yes, I'm 'insane', thanks yet again to you military"

"Ochibi-chan!" a voice interrupted them. Mustang and his subordinates froze. They knew that voice all to well. Pride on the other hand smiled genuinely and his face softened. "You've played enough for tonight, c'mon" Pride pouted and glared playfully at the green haired sin that had rescued him from that horrible place a year ago.

"But, Envy, I had so much fun" he whined. The older sin smirked and whistled impressed by Pride's killings and show for the military dogs. He signed Pride to get over to him and in a matter of seconds he were by his side. Envy wrapped his arms around the smaller chimera/sins waist and smirked again. 

"I know, Pride, but you have to save some. Besides you did want them to suffer like you did, then let them live a little longer" both of them gave the military group sinister smirks. 

"Fullmetal, come back to your senses! You're talking with the enemy, you're being manipul-" Mustang yelled. 

"Enemy! Manipulated! The enemy of mine are the military! I will kill every last one of you! The only person that cared, and actually wanted to help me was Envy! So don't you dare to say anything about him...Besides it wasn't he who did this to me" Pride snapped. Before anyone could react he leapt at them again, and grabbed a soldier by the neck with one hand. Envy sighed in defeat; his chibi could be so predictable sometimes. 

"Young Edward, release that man at once" Armstrong demanded as he went to get Pride away from his prisoner. Just as he was about to grab a hold of Pride, the chimera homunculus jumped away with the soldier. He landed onto the roof where he first had appeared; right beside Envy, who had moved there when Pride had leapt away from his side and towards the soldier seconds earlier. Pride stuck his tongue out in a childish manner before smiling innocently. His eyes sparkled slightly as he looked at his captive, then his gaze turned to Envy in a pleading manner. 

"Do as you wish, Pride" Envy replied at the unspoken question. Pride beamed happily at the older sin, then he turned back to the soldier with a sinister smirk.

"Too bad for you, ne? It's a shame that I don't know where Lust and Gluttony are right now, otherwise I'd have given you to Gluttony as a treat. I guess I'll just have to kill you right here in front of your friends, but first..." he said sweetly. The markings on his skin lit up in a blackish red light. Mustang, Al and the others watched in horror as the man began to scream and trash in torment. Two minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity, it was then Pride ended it, by cutting open the man's veins and throat. Al screamed in horror and his legs gave away; his beloved brother, the one who had taken care of him, given him back his body. The one he looked up to, had just killed not only one, but several people. By the look on the others faces they were as shocked as he was...

Pride let go of the man's body, letting it drop to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. When the shock ebbed away, it was replaced by anger and fury on both his face and inside of Mustang. He snapped his fingers setting both Pride and Envy on fire. But as everyone know, that didn't help much. As the fire died away, both of them regenerated. 

"Haven't you learned yet?" Envy asked sneering down at them. Pride leaned onto Envy's chest, with a small smile. 

"I guess what they say about dogs are true; You can't teach an old dog new tricks. That and they obey their masters with a wag on their tail" Pride stated sweetly, then he looked up at Envy, his tail caressing the older sin's bare abdomen, his face holding an expectant look. "Ne, Envy...Let's leave these dogs for the time being and have some.. personal fun. After all we're all alone at home tonight" Pride said seductively. Envy's eyes widened ever so slightly. He took up Pride bridal style before they disappeared in thin air. Mustang sighed exhausted both physically and mentally. 

"You" he said to one of the remaining soldiers. "Go get Hughes and his team. Now" After that he went over to his team. Havoc having a hopeless look over his whole face; Breda trying to calm down Fuery; Riza who was trying to comfort the broken Al and Armstrong who had a sad solemn look upon his face. No one spoke a word until Hughes got there.

That's it for now 

I hope you somewhat enjoyed the chapter

See ya week 16 

(sob) no computer... ;-; 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!  
I'm finally back!

I wish I never left, it wasn't good where I was at all.

We wasn't allowed to do much...mostly collecting horse droppings in the stable...

Anyway... THANK you everyone for the reviews

They made me very happy

Oh yes, before I forget: Forgive me for the possible grammatical errors or wrong spellings on words. ;

Well on with the third chapter, shall we?

_Disclaimer: _I do Not owe Fullmetal Alchemist, cuz if I did... well (smirks) anyway FMA belongs to Arakawa-san

**Chapter 3**

"Roy, I was just about to say good night to Elysia" Maes Hughes complained as he entered the alley, then he noticed their faces and blinked confused. "What's happened?" he asked suddenly serious. Mustang sighed yet again and ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

"We've just lost three more of our men; one before we got here and two as we confronted the killer" he replied tiredly, looking at his best friend.

"So you now know who the murderer is? Well, that'll make things easier" Hughes said optimistically.

"Well, we now know what happened to Fullmetal..." Roy stated cryptically. Hughes looked at him confused, yet relieved that the small boy had been 'found'. He had no idea what he'd find out.

"Ed? You mean you've found him?" Hughes asked hopefully, never noticing the others flinch.

"It's rather the opposite. He found us"

"Well then, where is he? I haven't shown him the recent pictures of Elysia, or pictures of her since he disappeared"

"He isn't here anymore, Hughes. He's not himself anymore" Mustang paused, looking at his best friend. "He killed those men, Maes. And he enjoyed it... He's not human anymore"

"Are you sure that it was Ed? I mean this is Ed we're talking about, he'd never hurt anyone" Hughes stated incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure that it was Fullmetal, yet-" this was where Al interrupted Mustang. He abruptly stood up, arms by his sides, fists clenched and tears running down his cheeks.

"That was not my brother! He'd never hurt anyone, let alone kill them! That must've been another homunculus like Envy. I refuse to...I won't accept that that thing is my brother" Al cried out, his whole body shacking with anger. "That and brother would never become a homunculi or chimera on his own free will and he'd NEVER side with Envy"

"Alphonse, we have to be reasonable. Think about it; first of all, he knows everyone and

can remember us. Then he knew exactly of how to get us all here, and would Envy ever call anyone except Fullmetal for ''O'chibi-san''?" Mustang stated tiredly. Armstrong nodded his agreement.

"I have to agree with the Colonel, young Alphonse. It's sad and hurts to admit, but there's no doubt about it. That was young Edward Elric" Armstrong said, voice laced with sadness.

"I wonder what's happened to him? And why his so obsessed with killing members of the military" Hawkeye said, even she was affected by the revelation. Her voice was not as strong and steady as it used to and she held one of her guns in her right hand as the left was on Al's shoulder.

"Yeah.." Mustang said quietly. Hughes sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"So, what did he say? Do you have any ideas how to get him back to normal?" Hughes asked.

"Well, he was kinda foulmouthed as usual, but even more so now. He said that it was our fault that he was like that and he even called himself by a sin" Mustang replied. Hughes jolted a bit at that. Everyone knew how much Ed hated the homunculi, so there was no real reason why he'd take one a name after them.

"Then what-?"

"Pride..." Al said tormented. "He called himself Pride" that's were he broke down. Hughes looked at the younger Elric. He could understand that the young boy was broken, after all they were very close. And after seeing his brother like that, no one could blame him for being sad. Hughes went over and knelt by him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Al, let's go. You can't stay here" Hughes said gently. Al nodded and followed the man away from the alley. "Roy, I'll take him with me home" he called over his shoulder.

TBC

this chapter mostly had to do about the military guys

but their p.o.v. are important as well.

I promise that it'll be more of PrideEd and Envy in the next

Plz read and Review, that way you'll get the next chapter up much faster ;P

I'm gonna go to bed now!

God night to you all! :3


	4. AN Important! I'm sorry

Hey you guys

Hey you guys

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but I have a reason…  
My little **nice** computer have crashed every time I've had it on since Thursday T.T

And I had the 4th chapter on it ;-;  
So I'll have to rewrite it on another computer  
We don't know what's wrong with the computer, as soon as I'm going to do something on it the 'Blue screen' appears and the computer crashes. We'll send it in for repair or whatever they're gonna do with it :S

Anyway I hope you all can forgive me for not upadting during last week and  
I'll update as soon as I've rewrittien chapter 4

Love

A.YamiYugi


	5. Chapter 4

Hi

Here's chapter 4

I'm sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner

My computer is mean to me

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not owe FMA or BBI

**Chapter 4**

"Ne Envy?" Pride asked sleepily. The green haired sin murmured a sleepy reply. Pride got a sad look upon his face and in his eyes. "Why does it hurt so much?" he whispered. Envy sat up and took the smaller one in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"I don't know, love. I guess that seeing your old friends and brother were harder for you then we thought it would be. Even if you hate them, you still love them. I know that what I just said is a little confusing, but it is the truth. You're hurt by what they let happen to you and you want them to pay, but on the other side you don't...Don't worry Pride, the pain will go away after some time. Perhaps the next time you see them, it won't be that hard" Envy said as he pulled Pride closer.

"I don't want to love them!" Pride exclaimed angrily, voice shaky. "I don't need them, I have you... Besides you're the only true friend I have. I don't want to have any feelings for them. They should have been gone a long time ago, together with Edward Elric..." Pride whimpered, his golden ears hanging limp to the sides and eyes pressed shut as tears threatened to fall. Envy's eyes softened at the sight of the whimpering blond. He bent down to give him an encouraging kiss. Pride responded to it and wrapped his arms around Envy's neck. Envy pulled away slowly after awhile, savoring Pride's taste all the way, his eyes locked with Prides.

"Love, no matter what we say or do, you're still and always will be Edward Elric. Feelings are natural, even I have them, even if I deny it most of the time. We'll give those bastards what they deserve" Envy whispered into Pride's furry ear. Pride shivered at the hot breath caressing his sensitive ear.

"Okay" Pride managed to squeak out. Envy smirked and gently laid Pride down onto the bed again, then he laid down beside the hybrid. Pride snuggled closer to Envy's body and sighed happily. Envy smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around Pride's slim form.

Soon the only noises in the mansion were the soft snoring and mewling from the two of them...

Central, Hughes residence 

The following morning Alphonse woke up and went downstairs to find the Hughes family waiting for him so they could eat breakfast. Al sat down beside Maes silently and had his eyes downcast all the time. Gracia had heard everything from Meas last evening and she was worried about the young Elric. She was also troubled about what had happened to Ed, since he too was very dear to her. She knew that Ed never would have done that to himself, but still she couldn't believe it when her husband had told her that Ed had murdered several people.

"Al, honey, you must eat something" she said as the young boy didn't make a move to start eating anything.

"No, thank you... I'm not hungry..." he said, head downcast. Gracia looked over to Maes, meeting his worried gaze.

"Al, you have to eat to keep your strength. Otherwise you can't find out what happened to your brother or help him" Maes stated calmly. Al looked up at this, his eyes wide. "And what would the Rockbells think when they find out?" At that Al shuddered, knowing that Winry was going to hurt him the next time they saw each other. Then another thought crossed his mind, and he paled even more.

"Al, dear , what's wrong?" Gracia asked as she noticed that he looked like he had seen a ghost. Al looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I-I h-have to... tell T-t-teacher" he stuttered violently. Maes and Gracia looked at each other confused. Why was Al so afraid of telling his teacher? Oh boy, they had no idea... X3

"Very well then, were does your teacher live?" Maes asked.

"In Dublith" Al replied.

In the Homunculi Mansion

"Pride, you wanna go into town today?" Envy asked

"'kay" Pride said smiling brightly. Envy nodded and waited for Pride to finish his breakfast. Once he did he changed into a black hooded pullover without arms, and black pants. He pulled the hood over his head to hide his ears. Then they left the mansion and headed to the town of Dublith

--

TBC

Well I'm sorry to say that that's all for

this time

I couldn't write much more since the dn computer

stopped responding all the time and froze

Oh well, I hope you liked it

and I'll update asap

Plz review


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey  
Sorry for not updating until now  
I'm very late with my plans with my updating, 'cuz of a LOT of school work --;  
Anyway I'll update on Friday as well, since I won't be able to do it during the weekend.  
My cousin will be here then and I'll be spending time with her  
I want to thank following people for the reviews for the last chapter:**

Synneofthesun  
QuitexSoul  
Bar-Ohki  
Thank you so much  
Here you guys have the 5th chapter

Disclaimer: I do not owe FMA or BBI

Chapter 5 

"Alphonse, why are you so jumpy?" Hughes asked as he, Mustang and the others watched the young boy nervously move around on his seat. They were heading to Dublith to visit Al's teacher and to protect Al from possible dangers, or homunculi attacks. Now when he wasn't bound to the armor anymore, they couldn't risk him going on the train alone, in case of a hijacking. But they were also going to the south headquarter to investigate a resent death of an alchemist.

"I am? I wasn't aware of that" he replied, even if he lied. He knew very well why he was so jumpy. He feared of his teachers reaction towards what he was about to tell her. He just hoped she wouldn't get one of her attacks, and that she wouldn't kill them all.

"Al, are yous sure you want to do this right now? We could always wait-" Mustang said, but was interrupted as Al shook his head.

"No, I really need to do this. I still need to tell her, and the sooner the better. I still have to tell Winry and aunt Pinako as well, and I think Teacher deserves to know first. Besides she might be able to help us. If not to stop bro-I mean Pride then at least to destroy him" Al explained, his throat tightening as he said the last part.

"I understand" Mustang said, solemnly. Al looked out of the window, a distant look now placed upon his face.

"Envy?" Pride asked in a innocent voice, causing the elder sin to immediately turn his attention towards the younger. They were in the towns market place and were currently by all of the fruits.

"Yeah?" he replied. He wasn't surprised to see Pride glance nervously at the fruits. He had found out that the sin, how strange it even was, was obsessed with fruits and berries, but then again Ed had always been fond of food. Yet, he did find it odd, normally a homunculus only wanted the red stones, and nothing else. He could live with it, since Pride always had a very adorable way to beg for his fruity treats, and when he ate them with cream or ice cream he always ended up with some of it on his chin or around his mouth, only making him look even more like the feline he partly was.

"May I have some more fruit, please?" Pride asked, blinking twice, and tilting his head. Envy gave him a nod, which immediately put a bright smile on Pride's face and the smaller homunculus glomped the green haired taller one. Then he bolted towards their usual fruit place. The owner of the stand smiled and greeted the two of them. Pride told him what he wanted and how much, glancing at Envy if the sin thought it was enough. He never did. Envy didn't care as long as Pride was happy.

"Well, hello there Ren, I haven't seen you in awhile. The last couple of times it's been young mr Will, who've bought your fruits" the man called Dan said as Pride looked at all the fruits. Pride looked up. 'Ren' was his other alias when he was somewhere they couldn't use Pride, as Envy's alias were 'Will'. Envy had been the one to come up with the names.

"Yeah, I've been kinda...busy " Pride replied, smiling slightly. 'With hunted down and killed some of those bastards' he added mentally. When they were finished Envy paid the man and they said good bye, well at least Pride did. They walked down a street to by some cream in a shop, and then they would go another errand. Avoiding the military officers they saw, after all many knew what Ed/Pride looked like, and he was most likely to be wanted by the superiors.

Meanwhile Al and the others exited the train on the train station in Dublith. Al looked around like he was searching for something, but then he looked at the others.

"Is something wrong, Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked, putting her hand onto her gun holster. Al shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's just that I haven't been here in awhile and this time I'll feel pain when Teacher kick my ass" he replied with a shudder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" she said softly. "Anyway, which way is it?"

"It's just a few streets down to the right (A/N I have no idea if this is right, but if anyone knows just tell me) It's not that hard to find, they owe a butchery and live right behind it" Al replied as he led the way towards their destination. Mustang walked up beside Al.

"Hey Al...?" he whispered. Al looked towards him, seeing the Colonel glance worriedly at Hawkeye.

"Ehm, yeah?"

"What's you teacher like?" he asked. Al looked at him with a weird look.

"Well, she's very strict, harsh, good fighter and excellent alchemist. She's very kind as well, when she's not mad. She put us on an island for a month with only a knife. We had to survive there for an entire month, without alchemy. She beat us up the last time we visited, but she always cared for us a lot, otherwise she'd never had taken us as students" Al explained. Mustang looked a little spooked away after Al's explanation. Sure he might have met the woman slightly once, but it was a long time ago, and only for a short moment.

"I see" Mustang said, laughing nervously. They finally came to a stop in front if a small shop with a sign that read 'MEAT' on. Al took a deep breath and was just about to open the door, when... it slammed open and a foot collided with Al's chin, sending him into Armstrong's arms. Everyone stood as paralyzed as a dark haired woman came outside with an infuriated look upon her face. She cracked her knuckles and glared at Al.

"Alphonse Elric! What have you stupid apprentices done this time?! And where is your brother?! And how dare you take DOGS with you here?!" she snapped at him, while pointing at Mustang and the others. Al whimpered slightly, but stood onto his own feet again. Izumi glared at him.

"Teacher, I have to tell you something and they're just protecting me..." Al replied. Izumi looked at him in surprise.

"Protect you about what?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. Al flinched.

"It's about brother..." he replied silently.

"Edward? Wait here a minute." she said, as she put her head into the shop. "Honey, I'll be over at the house" she stated to her husband Sig.

* * *

There you go everyone  
I hope you all enjoyed it  
Plz read AND review


	7. Chapter 6

Hey  
Here's chapter 6 as I promised  
I hope you'll enjoy it  
Thasnk you for the reviews :3  
And I apologise if there's some grammar mistakes and such,  
I have a cold and it's taken it's toll on my brain vv;  
anyway enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT owe FMA and BBI

**Chapter 6 **

"So what was it you wanted to tell me about your brother?" Izumi asked as soon as everyone was inside of her and Sig's house. Al fidgeted nervously. "Well?" she asked tapping her foot against the floor. Mustang was for once glad to be close to Hawkeye, and was seated as far away as he could from the dangerous teacher of the Elrics.

"Ehm..." Al's eyes darted to and away from his teacher. Izumi's scowl deepened.

"I'm waiting" she said impatience dripping with every word.

"Brother'snothumannaymore!" Al rambled. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "I mean... Ed's not here anymore, Teacher. He's dead. There is some Homunculus, chimera mix that looks like him but it isn't him! Brother's been gone a long time before that damn creature appeared! He isn't my brother! He's killed people and enjoyed it! AND he's teamed up with the most insane homunculus of them all!" Izumi's eyes widened at this, shock showing ever so slightly. She sat down in a chair placed right beside Hughes. "Teacher are you alright?" Al asked, feeling guilty to put his teacher into a position like this.

"You..." Izumi said, glaring at Mustang. Said man gulped nervously, as the fearsome woman stood up and cracked her knuckles. "You're his superior! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK AFTER HIM BETTER?!" she asked as her eyes became black. Mustang never knew what hit him, the one second he was sitting in the house, and the next he were on the street.

"Colonel!" his subordinates called as they ran out to check if he was okay. Izumi stood in the doorway looking ready to kill everyone.

"I do not care what you did or didn't to, one thing is clear to me. You did NOT keep him safe! If I see you dogs here again, I'll hunt you down with my knife! Now scram!" she roared, before slamming the door shut.

"Oh man... Your teacher has quite a temper" Havoc said lazily while lighting a cigarette. Al nodded while sighing.

"Yeah, she and brother were just the same. She'll calm down soon, so let's just let her be" Al suggested. The others agreed, most of them afraid of the woman, even Armstrong. They started walking down the street, back towards the train station to take a train to the South H.Q. When they were about to turn at the corner of the street, Al bumped into someone. Both he and the other fell onto their buts onto the ground. The strangers bag full of fruits fell to the ground as well, and some of the fruits rolled out.

"Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to..." Al suddenly lost his voice as he caught sight of a pair of hazy golden irises stared back at him, from under the hood. Then he caught sight of the markings on the persons arms and the one that was accompanying the stranger. Al jumped to his feet at the sight of Envy. Envy stopped and stared at the military guys, then he raised an delicate eyebrow and caught sight of the one still onto the ground, staring sadly at his fallen fruits. Envy took a step back in reaction. A small sniffle managed to reach everyones ears. Pride snapped his head up from the ground only to slam a hand down into the ground and transmute his scythe from it.

"You meanie! My fruits!" Pride cried as he lunged towards them. He swiped his scythe towards Alphonse, only to be hit by a fire attack from Mustang. Pride yelped as he was burned by the fire, he was just about to be hit by attacks from both Mustang and Armstrong as Envy ran and carried him away from there. "Thank you, Envii!" Pride said smiling. (A/N they pronounce Envy's name as 'Envii' in the Japanese version)

"Whatever, let's just get done here so that we can keep going" Envy said and put Pride down onto his feet. Pride nodded and brought his scythe in front of him, his hood had fallen down from his head as he had been hit by the first attack, and his ears were pinned back.

Some soldiers stationed in Dublith had heard the commotion and came running. Envy's smirk just widened.

"Sir!" one of them greeted as they saw Mustang.

"Keep your guard up! Don't let them get away" Mustang ordered. The men nodded and they all waited for the other part to begin. After some minutes of silence, apart from some whining from Pride about that he was bored, Envy sprung into action soon followed by Pride. Envy motioned to Pride to take care of Mustang and the others while he took care of the soldiers. As Pride started to fight he also began to hum on a song, he had heard somewhere. One of the soldiers had snuck up behind him as he swiped his scythe towards Armstrong and shot him in the back of his head. Pride fell limp to the ground and lied there lifeless for a dew seconds before furiously grabbing hold of the man's neck, as he bent down to look if it was eliminated. His claws dug into the skin, making blood run freely from the wounds. Fury were present in the dull golden orbs, narrowed as their owner looked at the human, being very pissed.

"How dare you? That wasn't very nice" he spat. Then he grinned. "You know what?" the soldier shock his head very fast, cause of the fear running like fire through his body. The chimera homunculus brought the tip of the scythe towards the man's neck. The man started to sweat and swallowed hard. "Since you aren't one of those bastards I'll spare your life, but then you'll have to get away from here now and never piss me off again. Got it?" the soldier nodded quickly, and Pride released the man from his iron grip. The man stumbled away down the street while clutching his neck. Everyone just stared at him, they didn't believe their eyes. Pride didn't take any notice and just stared at his claws, before starting to clean them with his tongue, just like a cat.

"WTF-?!" Mustang exclaimed, freaked out by Pride's actions. Pride stopped his ehm, grooming and glanced towards the freaked out crowd. He smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"O'chibi-chan..." Envy said as he put a hand to his headband. The remaining soldiers had cornered the sin, not that he cared, they wasn't a threat to him anyway. Pride never noticed when Al sneaked behind him and suddenly attacked him, causing the sin to give away a scream in surprise. Pride fell to the ground with a 'tud' and groaned. His scythe disintegrated as soon as it left his hands and fell to the ground. Envy seeing this tried to get past the soldiers, but it didn't do much since Armstrong, Falman and Breda had come to help them with the elder sin. Pride struggled to free himself of the weight on top of him, who would have thought that Al was so heavy? Naw just kiddin again. But he was taller then the young sin and weighted more. Al glared at the sin, his usually soft and kind eyes were ice cold and hard.

"Where is my brother? What have you done to him?" Pride looked at him with a weird bored look in his eyes. He kept struggling.

"You stupid meatbag! I haven't done anyhing to the old me, get it?! I was jusyt fine until you got your body back! After that I went through hell a thousand times and wasn't going to come back, if not for Envy. He saved me!" Pride hissed, as he continued trashing. Al had had enough of the sin and punched the sin several times in the face. Suddenly Pride opened his mouth and a inhuman screech emitted from it.

"What's going on out here?!" Izumi yelled when she slammed the door open. Everyone froze, even Envy. Al's eyes widened slightly in fear, still sitting on top of Pride, restraining him. Pride didn't even struggle at the moment.

"T-teacher?" Al stuttered.

"Mommy?" Pride asked, cocking his head towards her. Izumi's gaze softened slightly for a moment, but then it got hard again.

"Alphonse, release him" she ordered calmly. Everyone save Pride and Envy stared at her in disbelief, just pissing her off more.

"B-but Teacher...don't you know what he is?" Al asked, totally confused. Izumi looked at him calmly, even if her hands twitched a little in irritation.

"Yes, he IS your brother. Now Al, let him go"

That's it for this time  
I hope you liked it  
Have a great weekend  
And I'll see ya next week X3  
Plz read and review


	8. Chapter 7

Hello there everyone  
Thank you everyone for the reviews :3  
I don't have much to say today,  
so I'll just start with the chapter :D

_Disclaimer: I do not owe FMA or BBI_

**Chapter 7**

"Yes, he IS your brother. Now Al, let him go"

"He's a HOMUNCULUS! He's NOT my brother! He's just a cheap imitation!" Al snapped angrily, never noticing the slight flinch Pride made. Izumi noticed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm very well aware that he's one of the homunculi. I've known for awhile now. I also know that he isn't to blame for his condition" she glared at Mustang and the others. Seeing Al's sudden shock, Pride saw his chance and brought up his knees between himself and Al, and pushed Al of him. Then he bolted over to where the soldiers had cornered Envy and knocked them over, so that the green haired sin could get away. Then he scrambled over to Izumi and hugged her, burying his face I her stomach as his legs gave away. Envy had followed and now he were right beside Izumi. Soft sobs could be heard through the silence.

"T-teacher!" Al exclaimed in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes; his teacher hugged one of the monsters! And not just anyone of them, but the one that she claimed was his brother!

"Alphonse Elric! Will you be quiet!?" Izumi barked at him, silencing him immediately. Everyone stared at Izumi and Pride, not really sure what to think or make out of it.

"Pride, are you okay?" she asked gently. The young sin looked up with teary eyes and nodded slightly, as if he wasn't sure. "That's fine. Now to you" she said looking at Envy, but also glancing at Al. Envy looked at Izumi his hand resting on his hip. "Envy, I want you to take Pride and go home. Don't worry about your fruits, you can send 'her' later to pick it up" Envy nodded and took Pride into his arms. When he did Mustang snapped out of his semi shcoked state.

"I can't allow that those creatures are free to go. They are to be destroyed as they are seen" he exclaimed, putting his fingers in a snapping position. Envy who had turned his back towards them, turned his head slightly. His eyes were cold and hard.

"I warn you, you bastard shit of human trash. If you do anything like that to Pride, I'll kill everyone you ever cared for" Envy said smoothly, his voice full of malice. "Oh and before you do something increadably stupid...Look into your own military if you want to know what happened to Ed" and by that he ran of with Pride in high speed. Izumi looked after them until they disappeared out of sight., then she sighed with a content smile, laced with content, and went to gather the bag of fallen fruits. Hawkeye approached her together with Hughes, both of them wore a similar look upon their faces.

"Why did you let those creatures go? And why do you care so much of those monsters?" Hughes asked. Izumi didn't look up as she picked up the fruits.

"I let them go, because they haven't done anything wrong. They're-"

"Haven't done anything wrong?! They've killed many people. Pride's killed at least 10 men working for the military, and Envy's killed countless of innocent humans!" Mustang growled.

"That may be, but Pride haven't killed without a reason. He's just out for justice. Are you aware of how much torment he went through before he became what he is today?" Izumi asked. Everyone remained silent, as they all noticed the seriousness and hidden pain in her eyes. "No? I didn't think so"

"But I thought that the homunculi... I mean when we tried to-" Al broke off, but he didn't have to finish that sentence. Everyone knew what he reffered to; the night they had tried to bring back their mother. "I thought you only coould do it, with the right basic makeup of the human body" he finished.

"Well, in most cases that is very much true, but Pride is different..."

"Just what exactly do you mean?" Hughes asked curiously/serious.

"He never died. He was turned into a homunculus when his body was still alive, right after they had made him into a chimera. They didn't even finish him" Everyone stared at her perplexed.

"Then how come that you help them?" Mustang asked pissed.

"All I'll say is that one night Envy showed up at my doorstep. First I was about to kick his ass, but then I noticed that he had Pride in his arms. Let's just say that Pride was in a pretty bad shape and since he wasn't finished he wasn't about to make it. I helped Envy to finish him, since neither of us wanted him to die. AND I care about Prie, and since he likes Envy I care about him as well, despite everything. That's all I have to say to you. Good night!" she said as she went inside her house and slammed the door shut.

The city soldiers looked confused at the scene. Of course they had no idea what was going on since they weren't in Mustang's group. They knew of Izumi and her temper, as well as the Elrics. They didn't understand why the fight had started at all, so they decided to be wise and leave it be. They saluted before leaving Mustang's group on the street. No one spoke up for a couple of minutes, and it was Hughes who broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Mustang glanced towards Izumi's house.

"I want someone to surveil Mrs. Curtis' house. Mrs. Curtis said something to Envy about sending "her" to get their things. I want to know who and where this person goes afterwards. Perhaps she'll lead us to their lair"

"But sir, what about what Mrs Curtis said about Pride? And what Envy said about Ed?" Hawkeye asked. mustang looked at her with serious eyes.

"Let me get this straight, I am not sure if their stories. I do doubt that Mrs Curtis would lie about her story, but I do however not doubt that Envy would. He could have come up with what he told ehr and us. So I wouldn't have to much hope to find Fullmetal-"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, but silenced as Roy put a hand up to do exactly that.

"But I'll look into out military just in case" he then turned to Al. "Al, I don't want you to go after Pride by yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. But why?" Al replied.

"Al, he is dangerous, no matter who he looks like. By what I've been able to tell by the two times we've met him, he's very hostile towards us. I don't want yout o get hurt by that creature, and then face your brother's wrath when we find him" and by that he ended the conversation. A soldier were ordered to stay and surveil Mrs Curtis' house, while the others went to a hotel to sleep and take care of their wounds.

--

Well that's all for today  
I hope you enjoyed it  
I apologise for bad grammar etc  
plz read and review


	9. Chapter 8

HELLO  
I'm so sorry for the wait  
My computer's been turned in for repair  
so I can only really write in school right now.  
With a little luck I'll get it back next week  
anyway, thank you for the reviews  
Here's the next chapter

_Disclaimer:_ I do not owe FMA or BBI

Chapter 8 

One year and seven months ago...

Edward Elric and his younger brother had just come back from a mission, while searching for the Philosopher's Stone. They had been in a small town up north. Not a very big one, just one with about 30 people or so. Some chimeras had been terrorizing the town and of course Mustang had sent Ed there to take care of the problem. This of course resulted with Ed's automail arm to break, again. So now he had to report back to Colonel Mustang and after that go see Winry.

Edward and Alphonse entered the Eastern H.Q. and were greeted by Hawkeye, and Black Hayate. She was right about to enter the Colonel's office with a bunch of papers in her arms. She looked up as she heard Alphonse's footsteps.

"Well, hello boys. How did the mission go Edward?" she asked smiling slightly. Edward scratched the tip of his nose, before replying.

"Well, we did take care of those chimeras, but we never found out who made them or let them lose. So I guess we made some progress" he said shrugging. It was true, they hadn't found any clue of where the chimeras came from. It was just like they had appeared from nowhere or someone released them there. It wasn't very much more they could do there, so they went back to the Eastern City after calling the Colonel. The lead he had given them on the Stone was proven false as well, so it was just one disappointment after the other.

"That's good. Very well, shall we go inside the Colonel's office and make sure that he works?" she asked. Ed nodded and smiled evily. He took the papers from her hands, so she could take out her gun. Then she opened the door and shot...right beside the Colonel's head. The Colonel in question screamed and stared wide eyed at her. Then he noticed the sniggering Fullmetal beside the Lieutenant. "I hope you are working, sir" she said placing her gun back, and taking the papers from Ed. "Here's some more reports that will need your signature" she said placing them before him on the desk. Ed noticed the grimache on the Colonel's face and sniggered some more.

"I see that you're back, shrimp" Mustang stated, his normal smirk covering his face. Ed's eyes narrowed and started to twitch. A vein twitched irritably at the side of his forehead. Al sighed and grabbed his brother just in time as he exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF DUST?!" he snapped, fighting against Al's grasp.

"Brother, he didn't say that" Al said, as he handled his struggling older brother. If Ed heard him or not was hard to tell, but after a few minutes he calmed down enough so his brother could let him go.

"So, I heard that you took care of the chimeras. Did you find any clues of where they came from?" Mustang asked. Ed huffed, with his arms crossed.

"No, we didn't. It's just like they came from no where" Ed replied. He was tired, no matter how he looked or appeared. He had this strange feeling, and had been having it for a couple of days now. He just couldn't place why he felt this way.

"I see. Well, you better rest for awhile now, shrimp, after all you've been up past your bed time" Mustang smirked and once again Ed snapped, but this time Al couldn't catch him in time. Ed ran towards Mustang his automail fist clenched and ready to punch "I didn't think you'd like to be court martialed (sp?), Fullmetal?" Mustang smirked as Ed stopped abruptly, only to stomp his way out of the office.

--

"I can't stand the man! Why does he always have to insult me or start tease me about my height?!" Ed growled as he threw himself onto the hotel bed. Al just sighed and sat down in a chair. He couldn't really understand why his brother just couldn't accept his small stature, but then again it might just be better that way. Al loved his brother, but sometimes he could wish that his brother would get a little more mature about some things.

"Brother..." Al sighed. Ed ignored him, his back turned towards him. Al sighed and stood up, then he went out of the room and went down stairs to the lobby. Ed sighed and turned around still lying onto the bed. His eyes softened slightly before he too went up and pulled on his coat. He walked downstairs and walked out of the hotel. He looked up at the sky and at the sparkling stars above.

He walked down the streets of the Eastern city not really bothering to look where exactly he went. His head was so full of thoughts about Al, the Philosopher's stone and much more. Especially about the chimeras. Suddenly he walked past an alley and saw something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked into the alley, when he didn't see anything he walked inside it. A moment after his world turned black.

--

When he finally came to, he found himself bound to a wall. His hands and legs were chained so that he couldn't clap his hands together to transmute. Around him there were some white lines and as he looked around himself he found out that it was a transmutation circle. His eyes widened and he started to struggle. Then a chuckle could be heard from one of the corners. Ed stopped and glared in the direction of the corner.

"It's no use trying to escape, young alchemist. I've made those chains in a very hard metal and you can't break them no matter how strong you are" a male voice said. Ed just continued to glare. "I'm happy that we finally meet face to face. You've only met my creations so far"

"So it was you who made those chimeras in the city up north, you bastard!" Ed stated, his teeth gritted. The man chuckled yet again and came into sight. He was in his mid fourties and wore a blue military uniform.

"Yes, it was. It wasn't my intention in the beginning, but then again they begged me for it. Sadly, you killed them all, so now I have to redo my projects" he said, before placing his hands on the array around Ed. Ed screamed as he felt himself be deconstructed.

--

Well there you go  
this was one part of the flashback  
it'll continue in next chapter ;3  
I'll see you then  
Plz read & review


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone

Sorry for the very late update, but never late then never  
after that I want to thank you all who reviewed for the reviews

and you who didn't bother to review, shame on you

I apologize in advance for bad grammar, and etc.

anyway no more talking from me

let's go on with the chapter shall we?

_Disclaimer:_I do NOT owe FMA or BBI

**Warning!! bad language **

Chapter 9?

Ed groaned as light hit his eyes. His body was aching all over and he felt a migraine coming. He sat up and brought his right hand to his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the same alley as he had blacked outed in, before being captured by that crazy man. When the thought of that man came into his mind he jumped to his feet and looked around franticly.

"Where the fuck did that man go? Was he even here? If he wasn't then why the hell do my body hurt so? Didn't he -" Ed silenced abruptly, not finishing the question. He felt his body's heat leave him, and shuddered. He wished that it all just had been a bad dream, but the ache of his body said another thing. "What did he do to me?" he then asked himself sadly. He looked at his hands, and blinked twice as he saw that his nails had turned into claws (A/N they're looking a bit like Inuyasha's). He then looked around the alley to find something that could reflect his reflection. He found some pieces of broken glass and an old pot. He slowly went towards them and looked into them.

As soon as he saw his own reflection he jumped. He couldn't believe his damn misfortune. There were always something that just had to mess it all up! And it always had to happen to him...

He stared into the broken pieces of glass, and back at him stared a modified feline version of himself. On top off his head there were two pair of large, fuzzy golden cat ears. He nearly jumped as he felt something caress his back slightly, and looked back to see a tail sprouting from his caudal vertebra.

"This can't be happening..." Ed sulked. Falling to his knees. His ears dropped to the sides and his tail laid limp on the filthy ground. His head were bent down and his bangs hid his eyes. After a loooong moment of silence, a chuckle could be heard, coming from the blond boy. If any one would have happened to walked by in that moment, they'd believe he was a loony, but fortunately for him it didn't.

"So this is what it has come to, huh? I never thought this would happen, but then again... How am I going to hide this from everyone? I won't be able to hide it from Al very long, the same goes for first lieutenant Hawkeye and Black Hayate of course. Then there's Colonel useless... aw man, I'm screwed" he muttered. He pulled his hood up, hiding those furred ears of his and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"I might just as well go to the HQ. I bet Al's told everyone that I went missing... for how long exactly? A day? Two?" he asked himself as he walked down the streets towards the HQ. There were a crack of lightning and suddenly the rain poured down, drenching Ed from top to toe. Ed hissed and he just wanted to take cover, but he resisted the instincts from the cat within him.

Finally Ed reached HQ and when he finally came under roof, he shook himself to get away most of the water. He felt the urge to start cleaning himself like a cat and stomped towards the part of the building where the Colonel's office were. His now better hearing could pick up shouting from that part when he came closer. As he came to the door to Mustang's office he saw Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery standing there with their ears placed on one of the doors. Ed sweatdropped and coughed softly, to gain their attention. All four of them jumped startled and turned their heads towards him.

"I'm sure the Colonel would fry you if he knew that you were eavesdropping on his conversation, and then Hawkeye would shoot you" he said with a knowing smirk, his golden eyes glinting.

"Boss! Y-you're back?!" Havoc exclaimed. Breda, Falman and Fuery just stared at him. Ed snorted and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HIM?!" a voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Oh well, tell me, what's going on in there?" he asked with a raised eye brow. Havoc lit a new cigarette, since he had dropped his earlier one when Ed scared them.

"Well, when you went missing two days ago your brother, well, let's just say that he came here yesterday after something happened to him" Havoc said. "I think it's better if you look for yourself" he added, and opened the door without knocking. The room fell silent as Havoc entered. The Colonel looked very irritated for being disrupted, as Hawkeye, Al, Hughes and Armstrong just looked at him.

"Havoc, what is the meaning of this?" Mustang asked angered. Havoc shrugged.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that we have a visitor" he said as Ed entered. All five of them stared at him in shock and Ed looked at Al in shock as well. Somehow Al had gotten his body back!

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he ran over and hugged his brother. He still had the same short hair he had when he was younger, but his body had aged to hid true age and on top of it all; he was taller then Ed. Ed just let his brother hug him, since he was in a daze. Al looked at Ed worried when he didn't say anything. "Brother?"

"I-I'm okay, Al... just a l-little overwhelmed..." Ed replied shakily. "W-when? How?"

"I'm not really sure brother, it was after you disappeared though..." Al replied. Ed nodded absentminded. Could it be that AL had got his body back, when he himself became a chimera? Could it be that Truth thought that it was enough punishment for both of them when it happened?

"Well, it's nice to see that you're okay, shrimp? Could you be so kind and tell us where you've been?" Mustang asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN A BACTERIA WOULD SEE HIM?" Ed yelled.

"You did. Now could you please tell us where you've been the last two days?" he repeated. Ed snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. Someone took me, abused me and then threw me out on a street. I can say this though it's the same man who made all those chimeras and let them out in that village up North" Ed replied. Hughes and Hawkeye looked at him with worry.

"Edward, do you know if he did something else except hurting you?" Hughes asked. Ed looked at him, debating weather or not to tell them.

"No, he didn't" he lied. Even if they believed him, the guilt and fear he felt was much worse then anything that could happen in the future...But he was wrong

-- -- -- - - - - - - - - -

TBC

Finally I finished this chapter

I don't know how many days I've had problems with writing it

But I think it came out okay in the end

I'm really sorry for this delay :(

I hope you all forgive me

plz be so kind and review and read of course ;D


	11. AN Important! again!

Hi everyone

I just wanted ya to know that I might not update for another month

gomene, but I'll be away and I'm not of how much computer access I'll have

I'll try to update before I take the train tomorrow at noon, but I can't promise anything.

otherwise I'll update around the 8th of september

one thing I can promise though;

I WILL update as soon as I can.

Love

A.YamiYugi

--the 4th of august 2008--


	12. Chapter 10

Hey

I'm finally back

I've missed you guys  
first of all I want to thank you for the reveiws

secondly I want to announce that... the chapter shall start XD

I'm very sorry for the delay

I know I said that the update would come the 8th or the 9th, but I've been busy at school :(

Disclaimer: I do sadly not owe Fma, it belongs to Arakawa-san, nor do I owe BBI

**Chapter 10**

**  
**_Small jump in time- to where Envy saved Ed (first part will be recap from chapter 1)_

"I haven't seen you for some time now, O'chibi-san. How have you been?" the voice was one that Ed recognized, but he didn't care. A soft light illuminated the small cell, and beside his bed was now Envy in his normal form. Ed continued to gaze at him, like a interested kitten...without much excitement, but still just as curious. Envy noticed this and smiled slightly, surprising the smaller blond chimera. " Have the stupid humans been mean to you?" Envy asked as he sat down beside Ed. Ed shivered and moved closer to the wall. Envy noticed, and his face softened much to Ed's surprise. "What have they done to you, O'chibi-san? You're not yourself and where is your brother?" Ed's eyes darkened and narrowed in anger, hurt and hate... Envy noticed red markings covering the blond chimera's body, it's very close to a transmutation circle. On his left shoulder there was a space, of normal skin, formed as a circle.

"Stupid... bad..." Ed said weakly. Envy's eye brows were raised at that. Ed looked up at him, then hesitantly moving back, uncertain of Envy's reaction and intentions. He had longed for someone to care and for physical contact. "chimera...homunculi... hurts..." Envy nodded, finally catching on.

"Want to get out? Go with me?" Envy asked softly. Ed's eyes stared into his, still clouded, but Envy could see happiness now there as well.

"y...es..." Ed nodded slowly. Envy nodded and slowly picked the small chimera up bridal style, but not before draping a blanket around the boy's as good as exposed body. Ed snuggled closer to the sin and sighed in content. Envy opened the door and looked if was okay to go. He made his way through the building and towards the exit when suddenly people came running towards them. Envy started to run, as the bullets were fired at them. Ed suddenly screamed in agony and warm liquid ran down Envy's arm and waist. Envy growled and ran as fast as he could outside and as far away from the place as possible. There he stopped to check upon the blond chimera boy. Ed was gasping hard for air, his breathing was irregular and he was bleeding from bullet wounds in his chest and stomach. Envy decided to run to the only one that could help him in the area...

As he ran with Edward in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. Edward had willingly let him save him, which meant that the smaller one had some positive feelings for him. That was very precious to him, Sure he had been envious of him before, but he had also had feelings for the small boy. Not that he'd ever shown it or admitted it.

"Hey, o'chibi-san?" Envy said as he ran. Ed looked up at him with those dazed eyes, confusion written all over his features. "What did they really do to you? And why?"

"Not know... hurts...betrayed..." Ed replied. Envy nodded, perhaps he shouldn't ask the smaller one more, until he was better.

"It's okay, we're soon there. I just hope she'll help..." Envy muttered as he came to the city gates of Dublith. He went through the small town in the middle of the night, he strode confidently towards a small building with a 'MEAT' sign. He knocked on the door a few times, rather hard as well. Cursing could be heard form inside and Envy quickly went away from the door, when it seconds later slammed open, revealing a pissed of Izumi Curtis.

"What the hell are you coming knocking on my door in the middle of the night?!"she barked, before she noticed who it was. She gave Envy a cold glare "what do you want homunculus?" she asked coldly.

"Calm down, I'm not here as an enemy. In fact I'm not your enemy at all anymore" Envy stated. "I need help, well not exactly me"

"Why would I help you?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Like I said it's not I who is in need of your help, it's rather him" Envy motioned towards the blond in his arms, who Izumi finally noticed.

"Ed? What did you do to him?" she asked angered, taking the small boy from the sin in a matter of seconds. Ed whimpered slightly at the loss of the comfort he had felt from Envy.

"It wasn't me! It was some stupid military superiors underlings! I'd never do that to chibi-chan!" Envy protested. Ed opened his eyes slightly, wanting to see who had taken him from Envy and to protect the other.

"M-mommy? Not... Envy... Innocent" Ed said slowly. Both Izumi and Envy looked at Ed as if he'd grown a head. Then Ed began to cough up blood.

"Damn it! He's going to die if we don't do something!" Envy cursed. Izumi had listened to Edward and decided to thrust the sin, if just for the moment, since he seemed sincere about caring about Ed.

"What must I do?" she asked. Envy looked at her surprised.

"Well, I guess we have to finish what they started with him, and that's turning him into a homunculi completely. They seemed to take the transmutations in stages, so that there wouldn't be a rebound. We need some red water stones as well, but I have enough with me"

"This sounds very dangerous. How will I know that I won't be taken by the Gate?" she asked. Envy smiled.

"That's why I have a Philosopher's stone with me as well" he replied smirking. This only made Izumi wonder if Envy has known about it before he saved Ed.

"Well, then let's get to work" she said, going back inside, Envy following her and closing the door. Envy followed her to a door and down into a cellar. There Izumi put Ed on a small couch and made the necessary preparations for the transmutation. Envy sat down beside Ed and stroked his face softly. Izumi watched him from the corner of her eyes. She had to admit that she was kinda surprised to see the sin be so loving towards Edward. "Why are you helping Edward? You've tried to kill him several times in the past" Envy glanced at her, still stroking Edward's face.

"That's because I've never faced him alone, I've always had the others around me and I'm tired of listening to Dante. Besides I... actually like O'chibi-chan..." Envy said silently. Izumi smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Edward's been alone for quite some time, and I have a feeling that he likes you as well. He'll need a lot of support in the future, especially after this..." she said sadly. Envy nodded.

"So...are you done yet?" he asked, surprisingly friendly. Izumi only nodded. Envy lifted Edward into his arms. Ed gave off a silent scream. "It's okay, Ed... It'll be okay very soon" Envy soothed lovingly. Envy laid Edward down in the middle of the circle and put a rather large Philosopher's stone beside him. "You know, you could use a bit of the stone to recreate your intestines. I'm sure Edward would like that" Izumi looked at him shocked.

"I couldn't possibly-" she started, cut Envy cut her off.

"Yes, you could. He'll need you as well, and I believe he thinks of you as a mother" Izumi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it for Ed then" she agreed. Envy smiled nodding. Izumi clapped her hands and put them on the circle, thus activating it. A blue light emitted as well as a glowing red light from the stone.

When the light died down it revealed Edward, now fully healed and transmuted. His clothes had changed to a pair of similar to Envy's, but he had one glove that went up to his elbow and one that almost covered his whole arm. As well as ankle wrapping things. His hair was loose and his ourobouros mark were placed on his left shoulder. Ed slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Chibi-chan? Can you remember anything?" Envy asked, as he and Izumi came over. Ed looked up at him, and smiled softly, his furry ears folded back gently towards his skull.

"Envy... Thank you" He said softly as he hugged the other male, who blushed slightly.

"Ed..." Izumi said gently. Ed looked at her, with a small smile. "What happened?"

"I was captured by some military people, they used me in bad experiments. Torture... I was alone. No one cared. They never looked after me, I was just a tool to all of them. Al abandon me as he got body back. Me not wanted no more" (A/N I know it sounds weird when he talks, but it's deliberate that I write it)

"WHAT?!" Izumi screamed in rage. Ed whimpered, as she heard that she calmed down and hugged him. Ed relaxed in the embrace. "Ed, I'm still here for you, so is Sig and Mason"

"As am I" Envy added. Feeling a little bit left out. Ed left Izumi's arms and hugged Envy again, before kissing him slightly on the cheek. Envy's eyes widened slightly. "Ed?"

"hmm? Me Ed, but still not Ed. Give me new name? Envy? Please? Me homunculi, need new name" Ed asked. Envy and Izumi looked at him shocked.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Envy asked gently. Ed nodded. "well then...how about Pride?"

Ed's eyes softened, and he launched himself at Envy again.

"I'll take that as he said 'yes'" Izumi stated. Envy laughed and agreed.

TBC

so that's it for this time

I'll be updating soon again

I promise

plz read and review


	13. Chapter 11

Hey guys

I'm so very sorry for the long delay :(

school's been vary hard, with many essays, tests and such T^T

anyway I want to thank following persons for reviewing:

Firehedgehog

edo little kid

BlueRyuu

Synneofthesun

Dark Reborn

and

QuitexSoul

You're all so very kind ^^

Disclaimer: I do not owe FMA or BBI

Chapter 11

Pride lay peacefully on a bed sleeping heavily. Envy and Izumi sat in the room with him, by a small table. Envy glanced over at Pride every second, to make sure that the boy was alright.

"So Envy, what have you planned to do now?" Izumi asked, looking at the green haired sin. Envy looked at her, slightly surprised by the question. He hadn't really thought of that, until now that is.

"I don't know yet, I want to protect him I guess. I'm very sure that Dante would lay her hands on him, once she hears of him that is. I don't want her to take his free will away, I do not want her to use him. I won't let him become his puppet!" he growled lowly, so that he wouldn't wake the younger one up, he could see one of the golden feline ears twitch slightly.

"I see... So what are you going to do about it? Dante knows your weakness, and if I know her right, I know she has it close to her" Izumi said, looking at him, her hands resting on the table in front of her. Envy looked down into the wooden surface.

"I don't really know... I wish there was some way to get rid of her, but I can't do it... and Pride's too weak right now... and I really don't want him to kill anyone...To become bloodthristy...not that it's wrong to kill sometimes" he added with a smirk. Izumi merely shook her head. Both of them were startled by a pair of pale tattooed arms wrapping themselves around Envy's neck. Envy lifted his head a little and saw the pale face of Pride. Pride nuzzled him, even though the older sin stiffened slightly at first, but relaxed almost immediately.

"Edward?" Izumi said confused. Both she and Envy thought that he was asleep but it seemed like he had woken up during their talk. Pride looked at her with his dazed eyes. Pride stayed silent for minutes, his eyes closed as he nuzzled the side of Envy's face.

"I'll help..." was the only thing Pride said after the silence.

Two months later

Envy walked inside Dante's mansion, inside he was greeted by his 'siblings'. They could see that something changed with him, but what they weren't sure of, the only ones who had a slight idea were Sloth and Lust. Envy walked into the room were Dante sat by a table, writing something down. Probably an order to Bradley. He grimaced at the thought of that idiot, the one who didn't deserve the name he had been given. His little chibi-chan deserved it a thousand times more then Bradley.

Dante stopped writing and looked up at Envy, her eyes showing no emotions what so ever. Envy didn't really care, he wasn't afraid of her anymore, he had no reason to. He had someone he wanted to protect, and that was what fueled him right now.

"Envy, where if I may ask have you been for the last couple of months? I sent you on a mission, to kill Edward Elric, yet you never reported back" she asked with honey in her voice. Or rather poisoned honey, Envy thought.

"I've been busy, besides I couldn't find fullmetal shorty" he replied, lying. Dante looked at him with narrowing eyes. Envy was still unfazed by this.

"Oh really? So you've failed me yet again, is that it? Envy, too many times you've failed to kill that boy. I don't think you want to kill him" she stated venomously. Envy smirked at her amused.

"So you finally figured it out, hag? You're right, I don't want to kill him, so what? Why would I kill someone that I love? I'd rather just kill you, mother" he replied with his insane smile. Dante glared at him.

"You seem to forget that I can kill you right here, William!" she snarled. Envy just looked at her, not really caring about her threat. "And that's exactly what I'll do!" she said moving her hand toward a drawer at her desk.

"I won't let you kill Envy" a soft voice said from behind her. Dante turned around startled, only to come face to face with someone she never expected to see. Edward Elric. Or so she first thought, because when she looked closer she saw the tattoos, the ourobouros and the feline parts.

"Who the hell are you? Don't tell me that foolish puppet of mine decided to make you his pet" she said cruelly. Pride looked at her in anger. His ears pinned back and his tail moved angrily.

"Don't call Envy foolish puppet. He no puppet! Pride will kill you to save Envy" Pride said, as he noticed the other sins looking at him both shocked and hopeful? He looked back to find Dante gone and the drawer opened, he looked over to find Envy on the ground throwing up red stones, and Dante with a bone in her hand. "Envy!" Pride cried out.

"Even if you somehow managed to turn Elric into both a chimera and a homunculus, I do not accept that you turn on me, William!" she spat. The next thing she knew was pain. Envy glanced up to see a bloody scythe and Dante puking up blood. Pride glared as he raised the scythe again and cut Dante's throat open. Dante gurgled for a few second before her body fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Pride picked up the bone, and threw it away as far as he could. Then he fell to his knees beside Envy and looked at him worried, his whole body showing his fear.

"Envy...?" Pride's voice was small, almost a whisper. Envy merely smiled a small smile. He saw the other homunculi come towards them, with Lust holding a very familiar bag. Pride tensed as they stopped in front of them. Lust lowered herself to her knees and held the bag towards him.

"Here, give him these. He should be alright then" she said friendly. Pride looked at her confused, she had hurt him before, but all he could see now was gratefulness. He took the bag and opened it, only to find red stones. He smiled and started feeding his palm tree with the stones...

_:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

TBC

okay, that's it for now

I hope you all enjoyed it

plz review or face the wrath of Botamon :P


	14. Author's note! Important

Hi

I'm really sorry. I know its been a very long time since I wrote anything at all and sadly this is not an actual update, but rather an announcement.

I really want to finish my stories, but due to lack of inspiration I've been unable to do so.

However, I've been asked by **ChaoticArisu13** if she could adopt "Destroying Angel" and I have given her my approval, since I feel like I might not be able to finish it and I feel like this should be worked on. So if you like this fic, go read her continuation of it.

I am working on writing chapters to "Paranormal". Its a slow process, but I decided to finish everything before posting them.

Again I'm sorry.


End file.
